My Mistake
by PistachioGirl
Summary: She was supposed to be here..." A girl is lost, having crossed a boundary that was made to repel her kind. "...Maybe she was ment to be here."


Welcome to the first chapter of my first ever Harry Potter story, at least the first one that I have published. Now, If you want to read it, feel free, I don't mind.

Disclaimer: As always, I DONT own Harry Potter or anything else that J.K.Rowlings has created, just Mattie and any other crazy characters or plots that I might come up with.

Chapter one: _I thought there was supposed to be a wall here..._

"'Mione

"'Mione?" She tried to call out over the crowds of people at the station while holding onto her light blue suitcase, her navy blue eyes scanning the crowds from behind a pair of thin framed glasses. Spotting the head of curly hair that could only belong to her cousin; she tried to maneuver through people, tripping over feet and luggage. She accidentally bumped into a large portly man with a humongous mustache.

"Hey you! Watch where yer goin'!" He shook his ham sized fist at her as she dodged away.

"Very sorry sir! Excuse me." She pasted by the other people and thought that she had heard an owl hooting nearby and turned to try and find it, but couldn't see anything. When she turned back to try and find Hermione, she couldn't see her anymore.

"'Mione? Where are you?" She tried to get past the people, but more seemed to be getting off of a train and running off to find their families pushing their trolleys in front of them; nudging past a large group of people with red hair, she was lost. Sitting over next to one of the pillars she hugged her knees to her chest as she watched the rest of the kids go home with their families and the crowd grew sparse, leaving her sitting on the cool bricks in the station. She looked around and there were very few people waiting at the station. _I guess I'll have to find my own way to Aunt Jane's house then._ She walked toward one of the exits and past the gate to the ninth platform when someone ran into her with their trolley from out of no where, causing her to fall and spill out her luggage over the ground. When she looked up, she saw a very handsome boy with white blond hair and icy blue eyes, he sneered down at her and pushed his trolley toward a very well dressed couple with the same white blonde hair as he had and the woman embraced him.

She turned away, and started to try and pick up her clothing and put it back into the suitcase. Her ankle was hurting her quite badly and when she tried to stand, she staggered and reached for the wall next to her to get her balance.

But the wall wasn't there.

_What the?_

The wind was knocked out of her when she landed on her side again, but she quickly pulled herself up when she saw a large scarlet colored train, with the words Hogwarts Express painted in gold along the side. _Hogwart's? What is Hogwart's?_ There were some amazing looking people walking away from the platform wearing all sorts of colored robes and some had the most peculiar hats, one elderly woman had a large stuffed vulture that was perched on the top of her hat who was berating what appeared to be her grandson as they passed her, through the wall that she had fallen through. Her eyes were wide with shock as she looked around. Curious, she walked toward the train to look at it more closely. Glancing over at the few remaining people, she slipped through the open doors and onto the train, pulling herself up the steps. She looked into some of the compartments on the train, she had never seen one so…interesting…as this one before. The sudden motion from the train beginning to move caused her to fall into one of the compartments, hitting her bad leg with the door.

"Hey, Wait!" She cried out as she could see the train leaving the station, but nobody heard her.

--line--

"Come on Hermione! Mum's right over there!" Ron pulled Hermione and Harry over toward the mass of Wesley's that were standing off to one side of the station. Mr. Wesley was glancing at the muggle that had pushed by him curiously, until he spotted the children. "Harry, my boy, wonderful to see you again! Good year I hope."

"Hello Mr. Wesley."

"Arthur, give the boy some room. Hello Harry." Mrs. Wesley gave him a hug and then pulled them into the flock of red heads. The Twins had grabbed Ron and pulled him over whispering to him while they were glancing over at Hermione and then Ron pulled back in rage and swung at his brothers as they ran off laughing. Hermione laughed along with them as the whole group moved toward the exit, and Harry left them when he could see the Dursley's.

"Now Harry, if these muggles start to give you any trouble, you just send us an owl and we'll be right there, alright." Said Mr. Wesley as they were saying goodbye, loud enough that Mr. Dursley to hear and they backed away from them a few steps.

"Good bye!" Said Harry, waving at the whole group as Mr. Dursley pulled him away.

"Bye Harry! Write to us!"

After seeing Harry leave, Hermione looked around for her parents and remembered something.

"Oh No!" She ran over to Mrs. Wesley. "Mrs. Wesley, I forgot, my cousin was supposed to meet me here after I got off of the train; I can't believe that I forgot about her."

"It'll be alright Hermione." She turned to the large group of Wesley's "Listen up you lot. Hermione here needs some help finding her cousin…" "Mattie" "…Mattie, so go help her find her."

--half an hour later--

"I'm sorry 'Mione, but we've looked everywhere, haven't found any sign of her." Said Ron after they had spent the last half hour combing through the station.

"I know, but she should have been here, I shouldn't have forgotten, what kind of cousin am I?"

Then Fred ran up to them. "Hey Hermione, look at what I found over on platform 9 ¾." He held up the light blue suitcase.

"That's Mattie's! But on the platform?"

"Yeah." Hermione started to cry as she held onto the suitcase after the Wesley's had regrouped.

"It'll be okay Hermione, we'll find her, and dad said that he has some friends in the ministry that can help."

"I hope so…" she said, and leaned against Ron as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

A/N:

Thank you for reading this first installment of _My Mistake_ it was a spur of the moment idea that I am hoping, (Really, mind you) to continue in working on (Sometime in the next year...), when I can get the chance. And to those of you who are devout readers of Harry Potter, this will probably NOT be going exactly along with the last two books, artistic license.


End file.
